The Adventures of Kim and Emily
by XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX
Summary: This fic is about me and Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare's imagination adventures. We go as extreme as kidnapping Ian Somerhaulder. And then Paul Wesley. *Yay* Who knows what will happen next? *OOC*
1. Kidnapping Ian Somerhaulder Part I

**HAHAHA Hey people. So this story really just conversations between me and Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare. We do not have formal conversations, and most of the time, our minds go BERSERK. And out of control.**

**But half of this credit goes to Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare! Without her, this fanfic wouldn't exist! Thank you! And pay your respect by reading and reviewing her stories. She's awesome!**

**I'm going to share our action-filled moments with you. **

**Our imagination goes wild.**

**Like this time when Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare (Kim) was planning on kidnapping Ian Somerhaulder. This eventually led to an action/humor story between me and her. Techinically, it's just an action filled conversation. We made up ideas as we went along. This wasn't even supposed to be a story; I just thought our conversation was funny so I posted it so you guys could read it and enjoy. **

**This thing was WAY too long, so I divided this into 3 parts. Enjoy PART 1!**

**I own the character Emily and Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare owns the character Kim. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare<strong>: Yo, I have a new Pen-Name! I made a new account! I have two now! Yippeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! :D

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX**: Ugh I have a fever right now. I've been sick for half a week. What? You mean like a new fanfiction account?

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare**: Oh. Gee. Thanks for getting me sick over the internet! :P And yes. It's a whole new account! It's gonna be my account for stories about the sexiest man alive!

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX**: Haha sorry if my health affected you. :P Hm...sexiest man alive huh? sounds interesting...

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare**: Yep! Can you guess who it is? ;)

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX**: Hm...I'm pretty sure it's Ian Somerhaulder...but dont kill me cuz that was just a guess

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare**: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! You're RIGHT! Yes, Ian, yes! Hee hee! :D ;) Ha ha!  
>Now, if you'll excuse me, I'ma find Ian tie him to a bed and torture him until he loves me!<br>Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! (Was the evil laugh of victory too much? Nah!) :D

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **Ooh! Ooh! invite me? PPPLLLZZZ!

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **LOL. Fine. Wanna help?

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **Haha maybe.

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Let's go!  
>Ian here we come! LOL.<br>Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha!

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **God, he's gonna FREAK when he sees us.

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmar****e: **LOL.  
>That's why we're GAGGING him!<br>Right after we slip him some roofies and tie him up, and put him in the back of a van!

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **AWESOME. Ooh! Ooh! Can I drive?  
>You can go "accompany" him in the back. XD<p>

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Sure.  
>Let's go!<br>Don't worry.  
>I'll keep my hands to myself!<br>Maybe . . . .NOT!

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **HERE WE COME!  
>Wait, your car or my car?<p>

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Um . . .  
>I don't have a car.<br>We'll take yours!  
>Hee hee!<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **Hahaha.  
>I was playing with you. I don't have a car either.<br>Let's steal Ian's! :D

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **YES!  
>Wait.<br>Do we know what he drives?  
>aIs it automatic or Standard?<br>Which can you drive best?

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **IDK. We just grab&go!

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Okay!  
>HERE WE GO!<p>

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Oh, I updated "Changes", BTW. ;)  
>It's a short chapter.<br>But as soon as inspiration hits, there'll be MORE.  
>LOTS more!<br>:D

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **Alright. I'll read and review, and THEN we go!

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **OKAY!  
>LOL.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: <strong>Now C'MON! Let's go! We have a sexy beast to kidnap!  
>*yawn* in the morning...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: <strong>LOL.  
>OKAY!<br>Goober!

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **Ok! I'm all set! It's your call!

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Okay!  
>Let's go!<br>Wait . . .do you know where I am?  
>I don't know where YOU are!<br>Do we know where we are going?  
>Oh, well!<br>Let's play this one by ear!  
>Let's GO!<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **Let's meet at sexy beast's house! then we GRAB 'N Go!

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Okay!  
>Let's go!<br>See you in ATL!  
>:D<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **Hahaha...how much is a plane ticket from CA to ATL? Just wondering...

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **I don't know...  
>How much do you think a plane ticket is from TX to ATL?<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **Hm...not as much as my ticket? XD

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **But still a LOT if you're, you know, me.  
>600-800 $$<br>A LOT of money!

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **Steal your parent's credit card.

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Don't have any!  
>We're poor as church mice!<br>:(

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **Sorry. :(  
>Oh! I'll make the pilot stop at your place on the way!<p>

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Okay!  
>LOL.<br>(You're not serious are you?)  
>:D<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **Ah...  
>IDK.<br>Am I serious?  
>Oh well, I'm coooommmmiinnnnggg!<p>

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Okay!  
>LOL.<br>See you when you get here, Nut!  
>:D<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **Augh...hold on, pilot's drunk...WE'RE FALLING OUTTA THE SKY!  
>(sheesh my imagination runs wild)<p>

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **LMFAO!  
>Don't worry!<br>I'll catch you!

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **Oh. Convenient. I landed right in front of Ian's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha hope you guys like our little adventure so . Part II coming soon!<strong>

**(what I had forgotten to tell Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare was that I don't know how to drive. We'll see what happens!)**

**Haha, I hope you enjoyed this! PART II with come out soon! LOL.**

**Please review!**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

***Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare and I would really appreciate it if you voted on our polls. Thanks!**


	2. Kidnapping Ian Somerhaulder Part II

**Haha thank you all who read and reviewed. LOL this is going better than I expected. :D**

**Oh, onto Part II**

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare, YOU ROCK! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: <strong>ACK!  
>I - You - GAH!<br>Don't you DARE torture him, yet!  
>Bring him to ME!<br>And WE will torture him!  
>Don't forget to roofie whatever he drinks!<br>It'll be easier to catch him!

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **I'll wait for you. Ok I'm sending a jet over right now. Please hurry, I can't wait much longer!

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Okay!  
>Don't forget: Drug him before I get there!<br>I don't want him to escape!  
>HURRY!<br>And tell your jet pilot to HURRY!

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **Ah...don't worry. No rush. LOL I can see him through the window. He's watching Vampire Diaries! Teehee

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **LOL!  
>Are you going to knock on his door?<br>And slip him the drugs or not?  
>Oh, I see the pilot!~<br>Gotta run!

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **Actually, I'm a patient person. I can wait for you because I'm clean-no roofie with me, sorry-and then we can plan our attack!

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Dang it!  
>Where's the -!<br>Oh, wait! Duh!  
>Stupid Kimberly!<br>*I* have the roofies!  
>I'm, like, halfway there!<br>Keep an eye on him!  
>Don't let him out of your sights!<br>Got it?

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **Haha good I was worried we'd have nothing to drug him with.  
>Yup, I got it. I'll just make sure he stays on the couch and enjoys his episode. :D<p>

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Cool!  
>I'm, like, five minutes away!<br>Knock on the door!  
>Get him to let you in the house!<br>It shouldn't be hard!  
>Play the Damsel in Distress!<br>He's so kind, he'll help you!  
>Trust me!<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **Ah...me? Are you serious? He'll help YOU, not me!

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Why ME?  
>Why not YOU?<br>I'm, like, standing behind you!

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **LOL. You first!

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Fine!  
>*Knocks on front door*<br>*Then shoves you in front of me and cowers behind you*

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: ***Glares at you*  
>*Doesn't wait any longer and slams the door open*<br>*Looks at Ian on the couch watching Vampire Diaries*  
>He didn't even notice!<p>

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: ***Confused*  
>WTF? *Shriek*<br>*Then clamps both hands over mouth for swearing*  
>Ian jumps, shrieks and looks at us in surprise. *Smirking* The door was open!<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **Yeah, Ian you gotta be more careful.

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Lol.  
>*Looks at you*<br>So... what now?  
>Ian: *Looks at both of us, confused*<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **Now...we take action! Hya!  
>*knocks sexy beast out with a mallet*<br>What? You weren't doing anything.

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **OMFG!  
>You didn't have to hit him THAT hard!<br>*Runs over to Sexy Beast*  
>Okay, grab his legs.<br>And let's carry him to the car.  
>And I WAS going do to SOMETHING!<br>I was undressing him with my eyes!  
>And the girl likes what she saw!<p>

*Grabs Ian under his arms*  
>Now.<br>Grab his legs.  
>For a shorty, he's heavy!<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **Well, he's taller than me...so...HEAVE!

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: ***groan*  
>*Lifts him*<br>He's only 5' 9" and three quarters but DANG!  
>He's heavy!<br>*Crab walks out to the car*  
>Did you get the keys?<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX:** What? I thought YOU had them!

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **No! I didn't! Okay. Hold him!  
>I'll be right back! *Shoves Ian at you and runs back into the house*<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX**: *Ian falls on me. I can't breathe.  
>*I choke out* Where are you going?<p>

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **To get the keys!  
>*Grabs Ian's shoulders and rolls him off you*<br>*Mutters*  
>Pedo...<br>*Enters the ginormous house*  
>Where are the freaking...<br>Aha!  
>*Grabs the shiny car keys*<br>Must be new...  
>*Runs back to you*<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **Yes! Now help me with Ian!

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Okay!  
>*Kneels down and grabs him under the arms. Again*<br>He didn't molest you while I was in the house, did he?  
>'Cause if he did, I'ma kill him!<br>I don't care how sexy he is!  
>*Groan*<br>Hurry and open the car.  
>While I'm young!<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: *****Rolls my eyes***** **Yeah, he bit me like a vampire! *Sarcasm*  
>I'm opening it jeez! You just can't WAIT to get in the back with him, can you?<p>

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: ***Mischievious grin*  
>Nope!<br>LOL.  
>Okay...<br>*Heaves Ian into the back.*  
>*Crawls in with him, giggling madly*<br>Home, Jameson!  
>LOL!<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **OK!  
>*I settle myself in the driver's seat*<br>Uh. Kim, we have a problem.

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: ***Looks up from Ian's neck*  
>What is it?<br>*Worried now*  
>Ian: *Groans*<br>Oh, crap he's coming to!  
>Mallet!<p>

I need the mallet!

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: ***Hands you the mallet*  
>*Looks at the driver's wheel fearfully* I don't know how to drive!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>DUH DUH DUH!<strong>

**Okay, technically, this stuff is true. I am a 13-year-old minor people! **

**Haha and the part where Kim said "Pedo", she was referring to Ian, calling him a Pedophile because she assumes that he's attracted to me. :P Yuck.**

**Okay, like always, please review! Show appreciation!**

**Another way to express appreciation is check out Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare's stories also! :D **

**Thanks!**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**


	3. Kidnapping Ian Somerhaulder Part III

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. **

**Thank you for the support! Haha this is pretty funny stuff!**

**Now...time to experience my driving! Hehehe...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: <strong>It's okay!  
>Just start the car.<br>Press on the brake and the Gear Shift is on the left.  
>Pull the Gear Shift until it shows "D" or "1" then ease off the brake and gently press on the gas until we reach the Speed limit.<br>Just carefully turn.  
>And don't forget to turn on the headlights!<br>It's dark!

Now...  
>*Looks at Ian. Regretfully*<p>

I'm so sorry about this.  
>Ian: *Looks at me, confused*<br>Me: *Whacks him the head with mallet*  
>Ian: *Collapses. Unconscious*<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **Hold on! Lemme get a paper and pencil! I lost you at "It's okay!"

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare:** LOL. Okay!

**XXTeamXXSalvatore: **Aw, screw this! If I could drive a mini Legoland car in 3rd grade then I can drive a REAL car! You and Ian better hold on tight!

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **LOL-  
>Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!<br>*Ian flops around in the back seat as you make hairpin turns*  
>Me: *screeching so loud I'm surprised I haven't woke Ian up, yet.*<br>Ian: *His head smacks against a window. Wakes up* What the -!  
>Me: Eeeeeeeek! !<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **Aw! God Why do I have to be so freaking short I can't reach the BBBRRRAAAKKKEEESSS!

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Me: *Shrieking.* *Then squealing as you slam on the brakes and send Ian flying into YOUR lap!*  
>Ian :ooof!<br>Me: Hey!

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: ***I purr* Hi Ian...

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Me: *Grabs Ian's shoulders and yank him back*  
>*Trying not to laugh*<br>Would you two stop necking?  
>*To Ian*<br>Pedophile!  
>She's like 14!<br>Freak!  
>*Still trying not to laugh*<br>Me: *Now laughing at the look on Ian's face*

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **PEDOPHILE?  
>True...and I'm not 14, I'm 13, for your information!<br>Oh well, I'm just accompanying you on this adventure.  
>*Ian still in shock*<p>

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Me: Yeah, well. Him flirting with you, could get his butt landed in JAIL!  
>*To Ian*<br>Yeah, that's right, Buddy!  
>Stop flirting with her, Perv!<br>Ian: *Watching our exchange. Dazed. Until* Would someone, please, tell me what the H.E.L.L is going on?  
>Me: *shocked* And you kiss your mother with THAT mouth?<br>Em, would you like to explain?

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **Erm, you're the adult here. You can do the honors.

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare:** *glowers*  
>Fine.<br>We kidnapped you!  
>There, happy?<br>*To you*  
>Pull over.<br>Out of the driverseat!  
>I'll drive, you watch our hostage!<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: ***Obeyingly moves out of the driver's seat and into the back. You shove Ian in the back with me*  
>*Fearfully moves away from him*<br>But...but what if he does something to me?

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **I'll KILL him!  
>*To Ian*<br>Yeah! You heard me, right!  
>Touch her and I'll kill your A.S.S!<br>Keep your hands to yourself, Herbert the Pervert!  
>Ian: *looks more confused than ever*<br>Me: *climbs into the driverseat*  
>Off we go!<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: ***Warily stares at Ian the whole time*

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Ian: *Inches away from you. Looking nervous*  
>Me: *Glances at both of you in review mirror*<br>How's everything going back there?

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **Me: Ermm...  
>Ian: Awkward.<p>

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: ***annoyed* Do I have to pull over and give you two privacy?

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **No! Please don't!

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Me: Why not? LOL. SOMETHING'S going back there, between the two of you! LOL.  
>Ian: *Blushing bright red*<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: ***I throw myself at the window, opening it quickly*  
>I think I'm going to puke...<p>

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: ***Laughing so hard I slap the steering wheel* Well,..what's going on with the "Ummm" and "Awkward"? Are you two getting along okay, or not?  
>What's going on?<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **This guy is creeping me OUT! He hasn't done anything, but still! Maybe it's because you called him a pedo...

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Ian: *Looking wounded* Hey! I'm not a -  
>Me: *Rolling my eyes* *Cutting him off* Fine! YOU drive!<br>*Pulls the car to a stop*  
>*Climbs out of the driverseat and into the back*<br>*To Ian*  
>Hey, Baby...<br>*Fluttering my eyelashes at him*  
>Ian: *Blushing* Umm...<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: ***I switch with you. I take the steering wheel and put pressure on the pedal*  
>Hey, I'm actually starting to get the hang of this "driving." But where are we going exactly?<p>

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Me: *Looks away from Ian for a moment*  
>Umm...<br>Where do YOU want to go?  
>*Then pounces on Ian*<br>Ian: Hey! Help me, Emily! It is Emily isn't it? Helllllllp!

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: ***I shoot a glare at Ian* Shut up! Lemme concentrate on driving! I may be your show's biggest fan, but if I help you, we're ALL dead!

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare:** Me: *Giggling, like a mad woman* Go, Em!  
>Ian: *sits up. Looking dazed.* *Shakes his head.* *Blinking* What the he- *collapses*<br>Me: *Climbs into the front passenger seat*  
>Ian: *Groans* Oh, god. What'd you do to me? My head. Whacked in the head with a 2x4 wrapped in velvet, oh yeah, that's what it felt like.<br>Me: *looking at you* Wanna kidnap Paul next? *Excitedly*

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's idea, not mine. But I love it!<strong>

**Time for Paul Wesley next! **

**Omg! Can't wait!**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

**Please show your review by appreciation! I mean you appreciation by your review! **

**God I'm a ditz...**

**:P**


	4. Kidnapping Paul Wesley Part I

**AUGH IM SORRY. IM UPSET NOW. WHEN'S THE LAST TIME IVE WRITTEN ANYTHING? AND WHEN'S THE LAST TIME IVE ACTUALLY KEPY MY WORD WITH THE SET DATES ON WHEN I WAS UPDATING?**

**PEOPLE, I'm terribly and extremely sorry for being the worst author ALIVE. Words cannot explain how sorry I am, and how i seemed to disappear without notice. I AM SORRY**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Paul Wesley nor Ian. Kim wants Ian though<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: <strong>OMG that's your best idea yet! I absolutely LOVE LOVE LOVE Paul. Alright. Actually, let's do Paul after Ian.

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Really?  
>Okay!<br>Ian!  
>Those pants come off, right now!<br>LOL.  
>Ian: *blushing bright red*<br>Me: *Laughing hysterically* I'm sorry! I ate too much sugar today!  
>LOL.<br>Okay, let's go to Paul's house!  
>Next stop, the Paul Wesley Residence!<br>Whooo Hoooo!

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **No! Wait!  
>We have to stop at the hospital!<br>I wanna get plastic surgery to become 25!

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Me: WTF?  
>Ian: WTF?<br>Me: *confused*  
>Ian: *Confused*<br>Me: *Pounces on Ian*  
>Ian: *squealing and trying to escape*<br>Me: *Grabs his ankles as he tries to crawl out of the car* Sure if that's what you want!  
>*Out of breath.*<br>*Dragging a screaming Ian back into the car*  
>Let's go!<br>*To Ian*  
>Sorry about this.<br>*Injects him with tranquilizers*  
>Ian: *Unconscious*<br>Me: *To You* You'll be OLDER than me, though.

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **But I wanna be closer to Paul's age. :(

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Me: *Climbing back into the front passenger seat* Hey, I'm 14 years younger than Ian. Do you see me complaining about being younger? Nope.  
>*Eyeing the unconscious Ian lustfully*<br>So.. what was I saying?

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **LOL you were telling me that you're 14 years younger than Ian but you don't give a crap.  
>But I ddddooooo!<p>

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare:** Me: *still undressing the unconscious Ian with my eyes, lecherously* You don't give a crap about the age difference between Ian and I?  
>That doesn't make sense!<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX:** No! I'm saying that I mind that I'm twice as young as Paul!

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare:** Me: *Stops molesting Ian with my eyes* Oh! Okay, let's go! But only so you're 18! I don't like 13 year olds being older than me - That has to be the weirdest thing I ever said!  
>Okay, let's go!<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX:** Hahah lol. Okay!

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare:** Me: *Tapping the dashboard with my foot, impatiently* Are we there, yet?  
>*Tapping my leg with my hands, impatiently* Are we there, yet?<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX:** You tell me! This stupid GPS isn't working!

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Me: *Points over my shoulder* Dude. I think we passed by it!  
>Ian: *Groans from the backseat* *Mumbling*<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: **Get the mallet!

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Me: *looking up from picking at my nails* Why? He's only sleep talking!  
>Ian: *Rolled over and went back to sleep*<br>Me: *Gestures to him* See?

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX:** *Makes a U-turn*  
>*Rolls my eyes* And you think that's cute *mutter*<p>

To Paul's!

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare:** Okay!  
>Let's goooooooooo!<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX:** *Hesitate in front of Paul's house*  
>*mutters* My boyfriend is NOT gonna be happy about this...<p>

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare:** Me: *Falters* Boyfriend? *Pause* *Shrugs, grinning* Oh, well. It's not like you're married! Let's go!  
>Ian: *Stirs muttering*<br>Me: *glances at him* Yeah. We might wanna hit him with more tranquilizers!

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX:** *Growls* How often does this guy wake up?

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare:** Me: I don't know. Maybe -  
>Ian: *leaps past me.* *Running to Paul's house* Paul! Paul! Run! *Runs to the door*<br>Me: Get him!  
>*Runs after him*<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX:** *complains* But I just ran the mile at school!

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Me: *Glowers* Fine! Then release him back into the wild! We'll be in JAIL and THEY'LL be free!  
>How's that?<br>Help me!  
>*Chases Ian to Paul's front door*<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX:** Augh...*weighing options*...fine! I'm coming!  
>*You and I corner Ian, who pounding frantically on the front door*<p>

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Me: *Grabs his shoulders and drags him away from the door*  
>Paul: *answers the door* What's going on?<br>Ian *Opens his mouth to yell*  
>Me: *Clamps a hand over his mouth*<br>*Looks at you*  
>Now, what?<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX:** *Looks back at you unbelievably*  
>Okay, YOU may be able to overpower a man that's 5 feet...<br>But have you SEEN me? You think I could overpower a man that nearly 30?

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Me: *Rolls my eyes*

Fine!

Hold him down!  
>Sit on Ian and keep your hand over his mouth!<br>I'll get Ian!

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX:** *Sits on Ian hesitantly* Okay, I'll try my best. But something tells me that 90 pounds of Emily isn't gonna do much. *Sigh* I'll try my best.  
>*Squeals* OMG It's Paul Wesley!<p>

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Me: Okay. *Stands up.* *Sighs* *Straightens my outfit and plastered a look of fear on my face* *Forces myself to cry*  
>*Runs to the front door*<br>*To Paul*  
>I need some help! I'm lost!<br>Paul: *Hesitates* Okay. I have a phone. Come inside and wait.  
>Me: *Winks at you* *Walks inside with Paul*<p>

Me: *Stumbles back out* *Carrying an unconscious Paul* Here. Help Me! Ugh.

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX:** *Stand up eagerly* YYAAAAYYY!

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Ian: *Gets up*  
>Me: *Eyes bug out* Oh, no! Em, tackle him! He's getting away!<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX:** No! Gah! *Tackles Ian delierately*

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Me: *Laughs as you an Ian go down* Yay, Em! LOL.  
>*Groans as I lug Paul to the car*<br>Jesus Christi. He's heavy.  
>*Heaves him into the car and walks over to you and Ian*<br>Need a hand?

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX:** Please. GOD this guy is heavy.

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Me: *Grabs Ian's ankles and helps you drag a kicking and screaming Ian back to the car*  
>Now. Where to?<p>

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX:** Hm...I dunno. We really didn't plan anything.

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Me: *Laughing* I'd be surprised if Ian doesn't suffer permanent or temporary brain damage! The way we keep drugging and hitting him! Let's just leave him awake? Okay?

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX:** *Groan* Did you drug Paul?

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Me: *Grins from ear-to-ear* Yep! I roofied his butt! ;) Now, what do we do about Ian? Should we gag him?

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX:** Yeah. Let's try our best to keep off the drugs.

**Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare: **Me: Yep! Let's tie 'em up! ;) Bondage Time!

**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX:** *Make a face*  
>What?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And no, the boyfriend i am referring to in this, well he's not my boyfriend anymore xD <strong>

**Oh I love Kim, and I really hope she's forgiven me. again with my words. im not as good of a writer as i used to be. **

**:(**

**review? I love you all**

**~Rosin**


End file.
